


Fun times

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crokrikat threesome thingy thats unfinished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun times

"come on kank wvhy so loud ?" Cronus quietly coo-ed into the smaller males ear. "Cr-r9nus I'm celibat-te" Kankri breathed lightly back as he laid on the floor exposed and flushed his bright candy red blood color, few bite marks across his small framing. The greaser leaned forward and kissed the other's lips slipping his tongue in and getting light moans from the cancer as they frenched. A 'slam' came from the door as it was opened and thrown against the wall behind it. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THE NOI-" Karkat stopped as he looked at the two on the floor and made a girly squeal, then pretended as if it didn't came from his mouth. Cronus let go of Kankri turned his head and quirked a brow at the confused screamer "something wvrong vwantas ?" Cronus asked with blunt sarcasm knowing clearly knowing that he was turned on by the blush on his face.

"Karkat! 9h n9 this isn't anything y9u think it is!" The motherly tone in his voice is funny and almost awkward, as Kankri's bulge slips out and hovers around as wraps around Cro's ankle. Kanks is turned on by his dancestor coming in and it's both ways, Cronus chuckles as he sees kankri and karkat cover there faces in sink with there palms. The greaser tilts his head at the thought he has at that moment, he reaches over and slips his fingers across Kan's nook and a slight whimper is what he gets in return. Hearing Karkat close the door lightly then step towards the older two Cro is about to laugh at Kankri's kitten-like moaning then at the younger vantas' wanting to join. It's funny to him, his inner sadistic may soon have been show if it weren't for Kar kneeling down and hugging Cro's un-shirted back. Cronus slipped one finger into Kan right then hearing the older vantas moan then the younger one whimpering sadly. Kar nuzzled the ampora's neck hiding his face in the crook of his neck, Cro touched inside of Kan's nook, each time getting the same reaction when Kankri moaned then Karkat would whimper sadly at the lack of attention.

"C-Cr9nuuuus! D9n't d9 it wi- nggh" The pause at the end was covered by Cronus's lips on Kan's, Kar kept his close space inbetween the highblood. 

[[unfinished wont finish ngh]]


End file.
